This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Lipidomics Core is in full operation and is providing the following support to COBRE project investigators: (i) expertise in sphingolipid chemistry, analysis and biology, (ii) assistance with experimental design and interpretation of analytical data, (iii) qualitative and quantitative analysis of key sphingolipids from biological samples: cells, tissue, serum and media. Analytical approach is based on High Performance Liquid Chromatography-Tandem Mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) technique. Currently, core provides metabolomic profiling of ~ 100 different lipid species including: sphingosine, dihydrosphingosine, phytosphingosine and their phosphates, ceramides, alpha-hydroxy-ceramides, dihydroceramides, phytoceramides, alpha-hydroxy-phytoceramides and their phosphates, sphingomyelin, hexosyl-ceramide, lactosyl ceramide and diacyl-glycerol (DAG's) components. Additionally, a separate analysis of glucosylceramide and galactosylceramide molecular species by SCF-MS/MS approach is also provided. (iv) homogenic synthetic sphingolipids and their analogs for use in cellular, in vitro and in vivo studies. Currently, core provides stereoisomers of modified sphingoid bases, ceramides and their phosphates, sphingomyelin, modulators of sphingolipid metabolism and advanced molecular probes: functionalized, fluorescent, side-specific radioactive sphingolipids and 17C-backbone sphingolipids. Additionally, analytical approach to study sphingolipid metabolism and enzymatic activities (using sphingolipids composed of 17C-backbone and MS analysis) is also available for the COBRE investigators. Starting from July, 2010 up to April 06, 2011, the analytical subCore performed 2612 analyses for the current COBRE projects (analytical limit established for each project was estimated as 300 analyses/year for each project) and 477 analyses for the former COBRE graduates: Dr. Argraves (87), Dr. Hammad (66), Dr. Hama (44) and Dr. Gudz (280).